Currently, conventional transmission lines (TL), comprising high speed links, are widely used to support communications between different devices. Conventional TLs have good properties to support transmission speeds reaching 10 Gbps. For transmission speeds above 10 Gbps, TLs may exhibit excessive losses. To overcome these losses, TLs may be limited to certain bandwidths, and multiple lanes may be used for signal communication. To limit cross talk, differential types of signals may also be used. However, such approach may applicable for lower bandwidths, whereas with higher bandwidths the number of lanes may need to be increased substantially. Furthermore, the losses in the TL may limit the signal travel distance.
Single wire communication (SWC) techniques may present a viable alternative to TLs at high speeds. SWC is a transmission technique that uses a single wire for data transmission, and may not require a return wire. However, for SWC to be a practical alternative to TLs, high coupling efficiency, reduction of cross talk, low cost, and power savings may need to be achieved.